The Commanding Forces
by TheArcaneForce
Summary: Steve receives a powerful block from a strange person, but did he overpay for it?
1. The Block

Steve walked slowly out of his mine, into the sunlight for the first time in 90 days.

Or at least, that's what he expected, for it wasn't daytime at the moment. Steve checked his watch, only to see it was 13500 o'clock. Steve facepalmed himself for not checking the time before coming out of the mine, and announced, "Oomph!"

He took a second to observe his surroundings. For the first time in awhile, he wasn't in the End, fighting a ferocious dragon and its tall angry henchmen, nor was he scouring the strongholds for a sign of light beige stone placed in a circle. In fact, the area was very quiet with the exception of the occasional "moo" of a cow or "greeehhhrrrgh" of a zombie.

Steve stepped up from the shade of the mine into the moonlight, and traced a gravel path back to the village. The villagers were pleased to see him, and even more pleased to see he had some more emeralds to trade. Many walked up to him, blacksmiths offering repairs to his armor and librarians offering enchanted books for his now-rusty diamond tools.

However, Steve was looking for one villager in specific, and eventually made his way through the crowd of excited villagers, and politely responding to some who made particularly good offers with a "No, thank you very much" or "Save that for me, please, I'll buy it as soon as I get more emeralds" in which he usually got a happy reply of "Hmm, all right!"

When Steve approached the villager he was looking for, the villager looked up. He was wearing a black cloak lined with real, glistening gold, and was sitting next to a dark oak table while reading a book titled "MAGIC: The study of Java". Steve sat down on a chair next to the villager and pulled a cooked pork chop from his pocket, and proceeded to gnaw on it.

The cloaked villager smiled and, while still looking at Steve, said, "I presume you're here because you brought what I need, and want what I promised you, correct?"

Steve merely shrugged and said through a full mouth, "Yup." He then pulled three stacks of 64 emeralds out of his invisible backpack, and placed them on the table, followed by an Ender Dragon egg from the same invisible space.

The cloaked villager picked up one stack of emeralds and examined a few of them carefully, as though checking for any flaws. He then placed the stack next to the other two, and said, "Very well. I will give you the block you requested." He walked into the building nearest to him, and closed the door. Steve waited at the table, while the creaky sound of old wooden chests opening and closing were audible from the building that the cloaked villager was in. After a minute of rummaging around, the cloaked villager walked out with an orange-beige block in his hands.

Many other villagers gasped, and one or two trembled. The cloaked villager returned to the table and placed the block down on it. The block, upon further examination by Steve, appeared to have a small iron plate with many multi-colored buttons on it. The cloaked villager waited a couple of seconds before sitting down, as both Steve and him stared at the block, and everyone in the village was watching this event, in complete silence.

Finally, Steve broke the silence by asking in a serious tone, "Deal?".

The cloaked villager pushed the block over to Steve's side of the table, then grabbed the emerald stacks and dragon egg, got up, and said,

"Deal."

The cloaked villager walked into the building he got the block from, and locked the door.

Steve picked up the block, and placed it in his invisible backpack. He walked over to the silent crowd of villagers, and one of them asked,

"Is it true?"

Steve replied,

"Yes. It's a Command Block."


	2. Steve's Friends

After some murmurs and whispers among the villagers, Steve took the few remaining emeralds out of his magical backpack and made some trades with the villagers. After getting a few good deals, Steve left the village with new armor and enchanted tools, eager to place down his new block. When Steve arrived at his house, he awoke his dog (whose name was Biscuit), to alert him of the new block.

"Biscuit! I got the block I wanted!" Steve announced triumphantly. Biscuit seemed to understand everything he said, but simply barked in response. Steve led the dog into his house, where he opened a chest and picked up a blank book and quill from inside it, then closed the chest. Steve then called his dog back, and though Biscuit was busy trying to find the elusive chest where Steve kept steak he immediately rushed to the call of his master.

Steve stepped outside with the book in hand, and walked along a sandstone path to Alex's house. When he found that Alex wasn't there, he scribbled a note in the book with the quill and placed it in Alex's mailbox. He then followed the sandstone path further to the Spider's house.

The Spider had a very intruiging house. It was always lit with redstone mechanisms because the Spider got angry when it was dark, and tended to attack people when he was annoyed. Steve noticed that as usual the lights were on, and various hissing noises were audible from inside. Steve knocked on the door and the hissing silenced, replaced by quiet footsteps. Seconds later, the Spider opened the door and seemed pleased to see Steve but annoyed at something else.

"Hey Steve!" the Spider said. "Good to see you, I was just looking for some blaze powder. The Librarian said he needed some but I can't seem to find it. Come inside." Steve and Biscuit each stepped into the small, untidy room in turn, and Steve said, "Spider, I've got great news. I've finally bought that Command Block!"

The Spider hissed in surprise. He replied, "Wow, good job Steve! How much did you end up paying?" Steve shrugged. "Three stacks of emeralds and a dragon egg." The Spider looked up at Steve. "You might have overpaid by giving the egg, but pretty good deal otherwise!" The Spider held up a leg to high-five Steve, and Steve bent down to high-five the Spider.

About a second later there was a knock on the door, and the Spider hissed happily, saying, "Yay! More visitors!", and upon opening the door Steve noticed Alex standing in the door frame. The Spider said: "Hey Alex! Steve is here, and he got the Command Block for a good deal!". Alex's eyes widened as she stepped inside, gazing at Steve. She said excitedly, "Yeah, Steve! I knew you'd get it eventually, you just had to keep mining! Can we see it?!"

Upon hearing this, Biscuit also anxiously looked up and barked. The Spider nodded his approval, and Steve checked his watch, and when he saw it was 23000 o'clock,

he said,

"All right! Let's head to my place!"

And so, the Spider held a redstone torch in one leg, just in case it rained. Alex picked up Biscuit, whose legs were tired from seemingly no walking at all. Steve donned full diamond armor and wielded a diamond sword enchanted with Sharpness III and Fire Aspect I, and the three set off for Steve's house.


	3. The Block's Abilities

The cloaked villager quietly paced in the alleyways.

He was waiting until the Librarian didn't have any customers needing their axe enchanted or their book published. As he watched the last customer leave the bookstore with enchanted chain mail, he stepped inside.

The Librarian changed his expression from slightly pleased to a more serious one as he turned to the cloaked villager and said, "Ah, Arak. The whole town knows the news that you sold the miner a Command Block."

The cloaked villager, whose name you now know as Arak, nodded. Then he said,

"Alas, it was my only one. But we now have a much more valuable prize."

He took the Ender Dragon egg that he now owned and placed it on the Librarian's desk.

The Librarian carefully examined it with the occasional nod, then turned to Arak again and said, "It is not a fake. This is what we seek."

Arak pulled off his cloak, and sighed in relief. He, unlike the rest of the villagers, was very pale and had differently colored eyes. His left eye was midnight blue, like Steve's but darker. His right eye was purple, and glowed slightly in the night.

Arak placed his hands on the egg and stared at it for a while. Then he and the Librarian looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Now, to Hirji's place!"

Meanwhile, at Steve's house...

Steve opened the door to his brick-and-wood house, and the gang followed. The walls were lined with chests as far as the eye could see, all neatly organized and informatively labeled.

Steve was annoyed when things were out of place, and thus made great effort to rearrange his chests daily to make sure everything was as efficient as possible.

Steve said to everyone, "down here," and stepped down some brick stairs. As they proceeded, the brick turned to stone and before long the gang was in a room very different from Steve's humble wooden home. The walls were made of many layers of obsidian and stone, and in the middle was an altar made of diamond, sea lanterns, and beacons, which all looked very nice together.

The Spider commented, "Awesome room you got here, Steve!" Biscuit barked in agreement, and Steve walked into the center of the room. He was standing on the altar and asked everyone, "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Biscuit barked, and then Steve placed the command block in the center of the room.

"...No epic glowing beam of light or explosion or magical runes or anything?" the Spider inquired. Steve shook his head and said "Watch this." Then he chanted,

"Slash-give Steve Minecraft diamond 64!"

Steve then showed everyone he had received a stack of diamonds.

Biscuit howled, hoping for steak. Steve then gave Alex the diamonds, because Alex wasn't very rich, and said, "Slash-summon Pig tilde tilde-one tilde!"

A pig suddenly appeared over the Command Block, and Steve punched it once to alert Biscuit of its presence. Biscuit was starving, so he proceeded to kill the pig

and eat its remains.

The Spider asked anxiously, "So we can get anything we want?"

Steve replied, "Yes! This block was well worth it!"

Alex added worriedly, "Yeah, but now you're the Number One griefer target, and we don't want to lose this thing..."

Steve said, "Don't worry! It's indestructible! Here, I'll show you."

He grabbed his Looting 3, Efficiency 4 pickaxe from his invisible backpack, and proceeded to try to mine the Command Block.

5 minutes later...

Steve's arm fell asleep.

"Told you it was indestructible! Now what to do with it..."

The Spider offered some advice: "How about we serve justice among the various mobs?"


	4. The Next Quest

After conducting various tests with the Command Block, Steve decided to take the Spider's advice and decided that if he wanted to protect the land and help those in need, then he'd need a disguise otherwise people would constantly annoy him for free diamonds and gold. So Steve and the rest walked back up the long stairway that led them here. Once they got up, Steve looked for a compass while the Spider had a quick conversation with Alex concerning the Command Block.

"As soon as we finish our task, I have a plan of what we should do with the Command Block," the Spider said. Alex replied: "What's your plan?" The Spider looked at Steve, who was still trying to find the compass, and said,

"You saw when Steve gave the block some magical command and then it gave him a stack of diamonds?"

Both Steve and Alex nodded, and Biscuit barked in acknowledgement.

The Spider continued: "Why don't we do the same thing with a stack of command blocks?"

Alex pondered the question for a second, then concluded: "If he could do that, then why couldn't the previous owner of the block do the same thing? Why did the previous owner even sell the block when he could've just given himself a bunch of diamonds?" Steve found the compass he was looking for, then said, "Maybe he didn't know how, or he didn't think of doing that."

Afterwards, the team walked outside Steve's house, then headed along a cobblestone path, over to Notch's cape shop. Notch was praised among the townspeople, because he was the only one that could make and distribute capes. Capes were not an item, thus they couldn't be made by the Command Block.

Notch was pleased to see Steve. The two were good friends, and he was told about Steve's purchase of the Command Block, so he was happier than ever when Steve walked into the shop. "Welcome, welcome! Great to see you, Steve! I heard the great news! How are things going?" Steve walked up to the counter and said, "I'm great! How have you been doing?" Notch said, "Better than ever! Ever since the defeat of the Ender Dragon, people aren't afraid to come out of their houses anymore, and I'm getting the most customers in years!" He opened a chest marked "Minecon Capes" showing that the majority of them had been sold.

Steve explained how he planned to use the powers of the Command Block for good, and how he would need a disguise. Notch thought for a second, before saying, "Ah! I have just the thing for you!" He dashed into the back room, and the sound of a chest opening and closing could be heard. He came back holding a full set of dark blue dyed leather armor, enchanted with Protection III, and a dark blue cape with purple lining. He placed the outfit on the counter and said, "This should work! Try it on. Tell me if you like it!"

Steve took off his diamond armor, placing it in his invisible backpack, and tried on the dark blue outfit. It fit perfectly, and the rest of the gang liked it. Notch then said, "I also have something for Biscuit that matches perfectly!" He rushed into the back room again, and returned with a similar but smaller cape, and dark blue dyed leather boots. He gave them to Steve, who put them on Biscuit. Biscuit eagerly ran over to the mirror and examined his new look, then barked happily.

Steve said, "How much are these?" Notch replied: "Meh, you might as well take it. I haven't found any other use for it." Steve placed both outfits in his invisible backpack and said: "Thanks, Notch! I'll help you back whenever I can!" Notch said, "Good luck on your adventure!" Steve said, "Bye!" and Notch waved back.

In the meanwhile, Arak and the Librarian were in a desert, approaching a tall, highly secured stone tower. As they walked over to the door, Arak pushed several buttons. The door proceeded to emit several piston noises, then a small opening appeared and the two walked inside.

The building was dark. The floor was made of End stone, and so was the low ceiling. Endermen were all over the room, some having screaming matches, and others tossing a cobblestone block from one to the other. In the middle was a redstone elevator, which Arak and the Librarian entered. Arak pushed the button leading to the 40th floor, and slowly the elevator moved upwards.

The Librarian reached into an invisible backpack behind himself, and carefully pulled the Ender Dragon egg out of it. He held it in two hands, and as the elevator approached the 39th floor, he stood formally next to Arak, and they both faced the door as it reached the 40th floor and opened slowly.

This room was brighter than the rest, and had a higher ceiling, but nonetheless still had an ominous tone. The walls were made of purple glass, and the floor and ceiling out of stone bricks. Facing the elevator was a throne made of gold and purple wool, and in this throne sat a lady with long dark purple hair, green eyes, and a cloak similar to Arak's, but longer and with thicker gold lining. She looked up at Arak and the Librarian, then noticed the egg in the Librarian's hands. The two men stepped out of the elevator and approached the throne.

"Master Hirji, we have the egg now. What is the next step?" asked Arak. Hirji stepped down from her throne and grabbed the egg from the Librarian's hands, examining it carefully. "Now you must take the life of the Chosen Hero and gather the Hero's bones," Hirji said. Arak and the Librarian nodded and Arak said, "We would like our reward for our last mission, if you please."

Hirji placed the egg into an invisible backpack, then held up her hands, which gained a purple glow, and in a flash of purple light Arak suddenly had a black wand in his hand, with a purple gem on top, and the Librarian gained a wand like this as well, and the same cloak that Arak had. The two bowed and announced simultaneously: "Thank you, Master Hirji." Hirji walked back to her throne and sat on it, saying, "Your next quest begins now."


	5. The Red and Green Ninja

Steve had already helped a few people with their needs in his new outfit, including a confused person who forgot the crafting recipe for Crafting Tables, a panicky newbie who accidentally set his house on fire while allegedly testing the properties of Flint and Steel, and someone who was convinced an Enderman entered their house and was proceeding to eat all their cake and kill all their cats. Steve solved these dilemmas quickly and Biscuit helped too, for there were a few people who happened to be in a bad mood so Biscuit came and cuddled with them.

Steve - or as the secret identity he was now known by, Obsidian Savior - sat down on an oak bench after helping quite a few people with quite a few things. Spider and Alex had already left, for while it was fun spending time with Steve nothing would get done if everyone hung out all day. Biscuit, whose new name was Obsidian Mutt, jumped up next to Steve and sat next to him, as they both watched the passersby go along their way in hopes of finding someone in need of assistance or hugs. At this, they succeeded because it was visible that there was commotion of some sort across the street.

A villager dressed in a black cloak lined with gold and holding a stone sword appeared to be mercilessly slaughtering bunnies and chickens, when suddenly a person dressed in green leather armor jumped out of the darkness and intervened, saying, "Hey, what did those animals do to you?! Try to picture what this little guy is thinking right now?!" The green-clad person gently picked up one of the rabbits that was still alive, and held it a safe distance from the killer villager.

He continued, "Imagine that you're in a village when all of a sudden a giant zombie shows up and starts eating all your friends! You would be terrified! You should really consider the emotions of these tiny creatures before staining this lovely grass with their blood!" He placed the rabbit down a little distance from the villager, and it quickly hopped away from its companions' corpses.

The villager didn't seem to care, and he responded, "You wouldn't be here right now if there was no food to eat. In order to get a good balance of plants and meat in your food, you need meat. If nobody killed animals, there would be no meat. I'm indirectly saving your and your family's life, and what you do is jump in without thinking about that and go on a rant about how terrible I'm being!" The villager punctuated his sentence by grabbing a chicken off the ground and cutting its beak off with his sword, while it squirmed around in his hands in an attempt to escape.

The green-clad man shot back, "You know, animals die of old age every day. It's an unfortunate thing, and it's sad that it happens, but instead of prematurely ending the lives of these innocent critters, you can go get some fresh meat from the corpses of animals already dead!" The villager got fed up and said, "If you want to prove your point, you can always fight me. That however, might not be a good decision seeing that I'm armed and you aren't." He lifted his stone sword a little to make sure those words got through.

The green leather armored man smirked and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." He reached behind him and pulled an iron katana out of a scabbard on his back. The villager hesitated, scanning the battle scene and seeing that his enemy was better armored and had a better weapon. He looked down at his stone sword, seeing that it was slightly worn down and bloodstained while his enemy's weapon was in perfect condition, apparently having been recently cleaned and sharpened.

Before he could think of another of his disadvantages, the man garbed in green charged at him with lightning speed and used the handle of his sword to knock the villager's stone sword out of his hand and quickly snatched it while it was still in midair. The villager was too scared and confused to keep fighting, especially when unarmed, and dashed off as fast as he could. The green man didn't pursue him, and put the katana in its scabbard and the stone sword in a magical backpack behind him.

Steve saw this feat of epic power and walked up to the green man saying, "Bravo, sir! I'm the Obsidian Savior, self-declared hero of this village, and I just wanted to comment on your combat skills! Also I don't think I've ever seen a katana! If those can be crafted, do you have any time to spare to show me how? I'll repay you if you do, and if you don't have any time, that's okay too. But when you're that fast, it's hard to run out of time, ain't it?"

The green man replied, "Thank you, Obsidian Savior. My name is Red, and yes I do have time to show you how to craft a katana. A lot of people ask me the same question and I keep wondering if I should turn my house into a shop to sell them."

He chuckled a little, and Steve commented, "Nice name, although it's a bit quirky for someone who dyed their armor green. No offense though sir. I would never offend anyone who would do what you did in order to save those animals."

Red responded, "None taken sir. I normally wear a red ninja outfit although it's in the laundry right now." He paused for a second, then placed down a crafting table and both he and Steve stood over it, looking at the recipe. It was quite complicated, for it required that Iron Ingots be crafted into Iron Bars, and another required step was something that Steve never knew - that 1 segment of Iron Bars be crafted into 9 "Iron Sticks" which were then used in place of any other material one would use to make a sword, with the process yielding an Iron Katana instead of an Iron Sword.

Red followed these steps; they were more complex than making a normal Iron Sword but still quite easy to remember. Red handed the freshly crafted katana to Steve, who flailed it in the air for a few seconds testing the weight and handle of the unfamiliar sword design. "Thanks Red! I did say I would repay you, so follow me!" Steve strolled along the path to his house with Red and Biscuit in tow, where Red would soon discover the amazing Command Block.

**A/N: "_Imagine that you're in a village when all of a sudden a giant zombie shows up and starts eating all your friends! You would be terrified!_" Attack on Titan anyone?**


	6. Hirji's Orders

Meanwhile in Hirji's tower, the elevator doors opened and a villager wearing a black cloak lined with gold and carrying a brown sack entered the elevator. He was heading to the 30th floor, where food supplies were stored. When the doors opened at this floor, he stepped out and walked to a pile of brown sacks similar to the one he held. He placed his there and walked back into the elevator. This time he pressed the button to the 40th floor, and the elevator quickly made it there and opened once again.

The villager stepped outside of the elevator and said quickly, "Hello, Master Hirji. I have a report to make concerning food supply." Hirji looked down and said, "What could be the matter?" The villager shakily replied, "Ma'am, there were 40 less pounds of meat returned than the intended 500." Hirji did not look happy, and glared down at the villager with a death stare. She hissed, "Is there any explanation for this?"

The villager replied, "I'm not sure if these events are connected, but during my food-gathering shift, I was attacked by someone better armed than I was, who interrupted saying that I shouldn't be killing the animals. I gave him the usual speech, but he was persistent. He took my sword and I was forced to retreat with what I had. He was clad in green and from what I've heard about him from asking around, his name is Red."

Hirji was not happy to hear this either. She ordered, "Send three more food-gatherers. And add this man to a list of enemies of the land. I shall make an announcement to our people that he is a traitor." Hirji stepped off her throne and the villager said, "Thank you, milord. I shall make sure our three best food-gatherers are sent out." The villager stepped back into the elevator, and Hirji walked behind the elevator and pushed a hidden button, revealing a set of stairs that were not previously there.

Hirji stepped up these stairs which led to the roof of the tower, and stepped on a stand at the very edge of the roof, facing the rest of the land, preparing to make an announcement.

Meanwhile, Steve was showing Red some of the interesting things the Command Block can do including mass-producing Iron Bars so that katanas can be easily made, and transmitting an item from one place to another. Steve no longer had his Obsidian Savior outfit on, as he believed Red could be trusted to not tell anyone his identity. Red was fascinated by the Command Block, as anyone would be if they collected resources their whole life only to find there was a magical computer that could summon those resources from thin air.

They had just finished testing some new commands Steve thought of, like /title which made words appear in thin air, perfect for transmitting a message through long distances. When Steve tested it, the word that appeared was "LOL," but neither of the two knew what this meant or why it appeared. They were just about to use /title to make text appear next to everyone in the world saying "Hi," but they were interrupted by a loud shouting resonating from aboveground.

They rushed up the stairs and outside the house to see the commotion, and saw, at the top of the tower that could be seen no matter where you were in the village, a massive shining light emanating from a short lady many had come to know as Queen Hirji. She somehow shouted so loudly that it could be heard no matter how deep the mine you were in was, or how much obsidian you were covered with.

"ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF THIS VILLAGE! MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION," she shouted. At this point everyone in the village was as still and as quiet as can be, making sure to hear every last bit of this important message.

She continued, "THIS VILLAGE HAS A NEW ENEMY. HE IS A TRAITOR OF THIS LAND, AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. ALL RESIDENTS ARE ALLOWED TO ATTACK HIM ON SIGHT, AND HIS KILLER WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY. HE IS CONVICTED OF STALLING A FOOD-GATHERER IN AN ATTEMPT TO CAUSE A FOOD SHORTAGE."

Some residents were quietly murmuring, talking about sharpening their swords and speculating about who this traitor might be. Others were listening intently for what their so-called queen might say next. She continued, "FROM REPORTS I GAINED FROM AN ASSISTANT OF MINE IN CHARGE OF FOOD SUPPLIES, THIS ENEMY'S NAME IS RED. UNLESS THE RESIDENTS OF THIS VILLAGE WISH TO FIGHT THROUGH ANOTHER FOOD SHORTAGE, HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED."

Steve glanced at Red and whispered, "Don't worry buddy, I'm on your side." Red replied, "Great, because I'll need a lot of help with what I'm about to do right now. Step back, please." Steve obeyed and walked into his house, wondering what would happen next. Suddenly and quickly, Red pulled his katana out of his scabbard and pointed it at where Hirji was standing.

Red announced, "Hirji! I am this enemy you speak of! I indeed did stop one of your so-called food gatherers, but I did it for good reasons! And if he failed to mention that, then maybe I didn't instill my message deep enough into his mind. Nevertheless, I'm ready to fight anyone you throw at me. I'll destroy every last troop you have in your army and throw you off that seat of power, because someone who can't control power isn't the right person to control it!"

Hirji cackled, then shouted, "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO OVERTHROW ME. NO ONE WOULD ASSIST YOU. THEY WOULD OVERTHROW WHOEVER ELSE BECOMES IN CHARGE AND RE-ELECT ME. THE PEOPLE OF MY VILLAGE FAVOR ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. THEY FAVOR THE SYSTEM I HAVE CREATED IN THIS VILLAGE. THIS SYSTEM MAKES EVERYTHING FAIR, FOR THE HARDER YOU WORK, THE BETTER YOUR LIFESTYLE WILL BE. IF I WAS OVERTHROWN, YOU WOULD BECOME EVEN MORE HATED THAN YOU ARE NOW."

At this point the people surrounding Red were holding all sorts of makeshift weapons, prepared to jump at him whenever the speech was over. When Queen Hirji said "rewards," these rewards were not small. The rewards included, but were not limited to, a good position in the monarchy, a set of powerful armor and weapons, or some never-before-seen technology, like the Command Block that Steve had.

Red laughed. He said, "Y'know, screw the system! People have lived before without any darn system! They can learn to cope without one! I've been working hard in the mines for years and I don't see your system helping me or other mine workers! Right now you're all bark and no bite! How about you give the battle orders so I can see some action around here?"

Hirji said, "VERY WELL THEN. MY PEOPLE, THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS OVER. YOU ARE FREE TO ANNIHILATE THIS TRAITOR." With those words, Hirji stepped back down the stairs and back onto her throne and sat peacefully believing this underachiever would never touch her throne once, let alone overthrow her.

Meanwhile Red was battling hordes of angry people, villagers and creepers with ease. Steve watched all this from the window of his house with a wide-eyed expression.


End file.
